lovesick_yandere_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Megami Saikou
Megami Saikou is an upcoming rival in Yandere Simulator, she is the tenth and final rival in the game. She can be seen in Akademi High School in the Student Council Room. She was first shown in the December 15th Progress Update. She reappears in a video shown by a volunteer of YandereDev called YandereAni, and was implemented into the game in the January 1st, 2016 Build. She will be the final rival, and the hardest to defeat. She is an example of a Mary Sue, or a perfect character who has no flaws. Appearance Megami has long silver hair that reaches her waist with some waving strands of hair and pale, fair skin. She wears the default school uniform, though it will currently not change if customized. Her default eyes are heavily shadowed, making it impossible to see them. She wears a black choker, gloves, and stockings with red stitching and bows. She appears on a video from a SAIKOU laptop that currently resides in the Student Council Room. Her old design had the same hair, except it was black instead. Her stockings and gloves were white instead of black. She did not have a choker. Description "Megami is the heiress to Saikou Corp, the most powerful business conglomerate in Japan. She is impossibly wealthy, a certified genius, has extensive self-defense training, has excelled at everything she has ever attempted to do in her entire life, and has been trained to possess all of the qualities of a perfect leader, to prepare her for the day when she will inherit her father's company. She is also the most beautiful girl in school, the most popular girl in school, AND the student council president, too. Megami has been absent from school for nine weeks under mysterious circumstances that she has not disclosed to anyone. She has still managed to keep up with her schoolwork by attending class through a laptop, and has also been able to manage the school's student council by attending meetings via video call. She is noticeably upset about this; she strongly believes that she should be attending school like a normal student, and is resentful of her current situation, although she is not at liberty to explain the reasons for her absence. Megami, unlike all other characters, is fully aware of the fact that there is a dangerous person on school grounds. Once she arrives at school, she will do absolutely everything in her power to protect the school's population - that includes installing security cameras, hiring security guards, and instating a zero-tolerance policy for suspicious behavior. Megami clearly has some very important information that would cause her to go to such extreme lengths...but what does she know? Does Saikou Corp have anything to do with it? And, more importantly, does Senpai have anything to do with it?" Personality Megami will be a strict disciplinarian. She seems to dislike whoever she is talking to, as she refers to them as a "vulgar creature". YandereAni has stated that in the full game she will not be hostile if the player does not make a bad call. It is unknown what "bad call" refers to. While her father tolerates her enemy's presence at the school, she herself does not and openly confronts them. It is unknown why she is acting this bold. YandereDev has said that she "will be the end of everything". Background The rivals have been stated to have a dark secret. If Megami has a dark secret, it is currently unknown what her secret is. Megami is talking to Ayano through the computer, and refers to her as a "vulgar creature" because Megami thinks Ayano is a murderer. If rivals are eliminated peacefully, she may not be hostile to the player. Routine As soon as the player gets close enough to the computer, she will begin speaking. It will immediately shut off after she finishes and will not turn on again. As a rival, she will not be present at school until her week arrives. Trivia * Megami was inspired by Fujisaki Shiori from Tokimeki Memorial, Juliana Everhart from Valkyria Chronicles 2 and Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill. * YandereDev said that she will be similar to Kagura Nayuta from Yumina the Ethereal. ** She is voiced by AmaLee. ** Her lines are similar to those of Sans the Skeleton from the video game Undertale, stating that whoever she's talking to is "going to have a bad time." It is unknown if this is intended. ** In the January 1st, 2016 Build, the player could move the camera angle while crouching so that the floor didn't show and it was possible to see the Student Council President under the fountain, sitting down, with a white wall behind her. That white wall appeared black from the north side of the fountain. When Yandere Vision was activated, she had a red outline, signifying that she was dangerous. She was subsequently lowered deeper beneath the fountain in the January 2nd, 2016 Build, before being moved to the southern side of the school wall, far away and still below the ground in the February 1st, 2016 Build. ** If Yandere Vision is activated while Megami is monologuing, the speech will be slowed down. * Though she will appear on the screen, she will not start her monologue if Yandere-chan is in the room with another student. She will only speak when Yandere-chan is alone in the room. Quotes Gallery MegamiGentle.png|Her gentle pose. MegamiLaptopCurrent.png|Megami's current in-game appearance. Jan15thStudentCouncilPresident.png|Megami's old in-game appearance. ComputerGirl-0.png|Megami's old in-game appearance. StudentCounsilPresidentRivalOutline.png|Megami's first silhouette. MegamiSilhouette2.png|Megami's second silhouette. Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Females Category:Student Council (Club) Category:Main Characters Category:Unimplemented Category:Unkillable Category:Uninteractable Category:Club Leader Category:Major Characters Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona)